This invention relates to a bearing joint, and more particularly to a bearing joint in which the electrical resistance therethrough is a measure of the presence of a fluid therein.
Frequently there is a need for determining the level of a lubricating fluid, such as oil, in a bearing joint. For example, the pivotal joints of an endless track chain, such as those used on earthmoving crawler tractors, usually contain a lubricating fluid. But after an extended period of operation a portion of the lubricating fluid sometimes undesirably escapes past the seals of these bearing joints. Accordingly, it has been the practice to check the lubricant level by releasing an end plug in each joint. This not only requires considerable disassembly time and downtime of the vehicle on which the joints are located, but also is messy when the lubricant runs out. Moreover, opening of the joints in the field, for example, can result in deleterious material such as dirt getting into the joints upon replacement of the end plugs.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a fluid level indicating device that can quickly determine the presence of the desired amount of lubricant within such bearing joints without opening them up and exposing the internal portions of the joint to the entry of foreign contaminants.